russelfandomcom-20200213-history
“MERLYNA” STARS JHAZMYNE AND HIRO SERVE UP SIZZLING SUMMER FUN IN “HEY IT'S FANS DAY!”
March 16, 2018 Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias Dip into the fun and thrill of summer as Merlyna stars Jhazmyne Tobias and Hiro Volante lead the star-studded party in Hey it's Fans Day!, which celebrated its 4th anniversary this Sunday (March 16) with a special production number for the grand launch of IBC’s most anticipated fantaserye, together with Bobby Andrews, Coney Reyes, Freddie Webb, Bianca Manalo, Cogie Domingo, Assunta de Rossi, Krista Ranillo, plus the whole cast. Aside from the much-awaited fantaserye, viewers should also watch out for the stories about pass or fall in love in Hey it's Fans Day! RST: Donnalyn Bartolome, David Archuleta, Gerald Santos, and Alyssa Angeles with two of Secarats artists Roel Manlangit and Via Saroca. The celebration continues with the powerhouse singing one trio and two duets from Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs and the cast of One Song as Joshua Cadelina and Christian Sy goes trio with Carlyn Ocampo, Myko Suntay meets Aubrey Caraan and Paolo Nepomuceno meets Janine Teñoso. Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Superstars, meanwhile, sings with Smokey Mountain as Bianca Marbella with James Coronel (Kahit Habang Buhay), Issac Zamudio duet by Geneva Cruz (Can This Be Love), Kenneth Semira duet by Tony Lambino (Paraiso), and Camille Santos duet by Jeffrey Hidalgo (Better World), while Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars goes emotional duets with Shanne Velasco duet by Michael Pangilinan, Cayleen Villamor duet by Paolo Onesa, Maegan Bascug duet by Miguel Aguila and Trixie Salazar duet by Juster Fernandez. An all-star concert treat will also mark Hey it's Fans Day! party with Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Cherryz Mendoza, Young JV, James Reid and Nadine Lustre, plus a concert treat from Hype 5ive and a show-stopping birthday bash of the Comedy Prince Patrick Destura. Meanwhile, witness an ultimate dance showdown led by Rico dela Paz, Ella Cruz, Julian Trono, Riva Quenery, Kenzo Gutierrez, and Claudia Barretto. Also, don’t miss the special number from Secarats young stars Cherryz, Francis Magundayao, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle, Zaijian Jaranilla, Harold Rementilla, Elijah Rodriguez, Andres Muhlach, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espaola, Stephanie Bangcot, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, NJ Roben Asunto, Angelina Cruz, Miguel David, Zonia Mejia, Erika Mae Salas, Michael Tañeca, Renz Aytona, Denie Canlas, Francine Diaz, and Dexie Daulat in Team Secarats. Meanwhile, get ready to be fascinated by the sweetness and charm of KRJ led by Iskul Bukol girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano in a special production number. Hey it's Fans Fay! Homegrown Rhythms presents the music of Rayantha Leigh to be led by tribute master James and Young JV. Don’t miss Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 4), 11:30AM, on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFD4thSummerParty. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFD4thSummerParty) (March 4, 2018) : At the opening number : Opening: Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Josh Padilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (Into You by Ariana Grande) : Marlo Mortel (Symphony) : Rico dela Paz (dance) (Mama Lover by Serbero) : Patrick Destura (Put Your Hands Up in the Air! by Danzel) : Cherryz Mendoza (Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso featuring Tove Lo) : Joyce Abestano (This Is How We Do It by Solid Base) : Young JV (Anyway by Chris Brown) : Cherryz, Marlo, Janella, Young JV, Patrick and Joyce (Anyway by Chris Brown) w/ Rico : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (IL2LU by James Reid and Nadine Lustre) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! RST (Donnalyn Bartolome with Roel Manlangit, David Archuleta with Via Saroca, Gerald Santos, Alyssa Angeles) (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura (birthday) (Happy Birthday Patrick!), Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs goes one trio and two duets for the cast of One Song : Joshua Cadelina, Carlyn Ocampo and Christian Sy (trio) (What About Me? by Kenny Rogers with Kim Carnes and James Ingram) : Myko Suntay and Aubrey Caraan (Always by Atlantic Starr) : Paolo Nepomuceno and Janine Teñoso (When You Love Someone by Jame Ingram and Anita Baker) : Joshua, Carlyn, Christian, Aubrey, Myko, Janine and Paolo (When You Love Someone by Jame Ingram and Anita Baker) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDSummerSplash) (March 18, 2018) : At the opening number : Opening: Marlo Mortel, Aryanna Epperson, Keith Cruz : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Whistle by Flo Rida) : Roel Manlangit and Grae Fernandez (Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell) : Hype 5ive (Best Song Ever by One Direction) : Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura : Janella Salvador () and Rico dela Paz () : Cherryz Mendoza () : Up next: (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Joyce Abestano